Game Over
A Death Ending is what the player receives if the Player gets knocked out 5 times (or 6 if you have completed the Painting). After a Death Ending the Player gets brought to the Title Screen. As of Version 1.7.3, there are four separate endings that can be seen, and they cycle every time the Player loses. Basement Ending This ending shows the Player getting shoved down the stairs of the Basement, and then blacking out. They then wake up, heavy breathing can be heard, presumably from the Player. They look around some, and find out they are on the bloodstain on the floor, and when they look to the right, Granny jumpscares the Player, resulting in a Game Over. ' Guillotine Ending This ending depicts the Player held in the Guillotine. They look at the floor, and then at Granny beside them. Granny then pulls the lever of the Guillotine, sending the Guillotine head flying down towards the Player. This results in a '''Game Over. '''Crows can be heard in the background when the Game Over text appears. ''This ending was added in Version 1.3.2 Car Ending This ending depicts the Player attached to the Garage Door, although the means of which is not actually shown (formerly tied up). After looking forward, they see Granny in the Car's driver seat. She waves at them, and begins backing up the Car as the Player desperately shakes their head in distress. While searching for a way to free themselves, Granny lurches the Car forward, ramming into the Player and crushing them against the wall. This results in a '''Game Over, as Granny cackles maniacally in the background. This ending was added in Version 1.6 Attic Ending This ending depicts the Player wakes up in the Attic and looks around. The Player hears Granny laugh and they look at Granny. Then, the Player looks at the Unstable Flooring. The Player once again looks at Granny and Granny raises her left hand and slaps them. The Player falls to the Unstable Flooring and then their head drops to a Bear Trap. This results in a 'Game Over. ' This ending was added in Version 1.7.3 Video Granny Basement Game Over (V1) Granny-Game Over|Updated version of Basement Ending Granny Guillotine Game Over Granny Car Game Over All Game Over scenes in Granny (version 1.6.1) Attic Ending in Granny (Version 1.7.3) Trivia * It is speculated that Granny eats the Player during the Basement ending, as she is seen baring her teeth at what would be the Player's eyes. ** It is suspected that this also happened to the Previous Victim of Granny, as supported by the large bloodstain on the floor in the same location the Player is killed. * The theme that plays during the Basement ending formerly featured frantic violins from the 2011 movie Insidious, (seen here and here) however, in the Update 1.3.2 the theme was changed to a more ominous tune first used in Hotel Insanity, another game by DVloper. * As seen here, it is possible for the player to gain control during the death cutscenes and witness their own death from other angles not intended to be seen. Although this glitch was discovered after the release of version 1.5, it was indirectly patched in that same version when the "hide anywhere" glitch was patched, forcing it to be done in an older version of the game. * The Game Over scenes are the only time Granny is seen without holding her bat. * The Car Ending scene came from a fan made video created by Erdi Lesmana. * In the Attic Ending, Granny's voice has not been sped up when she laughs. What ending scares you the most? Basement Ending Guillotine Ending Car Ending Attic Ending None of them All of them Category:Important Pages Category:Endings Category:Version 1.0 Category:Version 1.3.2 Category:Version 1.7.3